Most conventional crane safety devices must be manually attached to the load each time that a new load is secured to the crane. Also, a warning beacon on the safety device can easily be obscured by the load, especially where the load is large or of an unusual shape. And, finally, the warning indicators on the device are active regardless of whether the load is actually in motion, leading to a tendency to disregard the warning indicators.
Because of these deficiencies, crane safety devices mounted proximate to moving crane parts are not widely utilized. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved crane safety device.
In addition, the devices that are most commonly used are not directed to provide information to the crane operator—the person who may have the greatest capability of influencing the safe outcome of an event leading to a potential accident. Therefore, there is an urgent need for an improved crane safety device, which directs and provides information to the crane operator.